


We're A We

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Robots, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, cheesy sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone finds out Blades is gay. No one is there to comfort him, or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're A We

**Author's Note:**

> This does kinda change PoV a lot, but ey, it's subtle, not blocky. :3

Blades felt awful. His two best friends were not his best friends anymore. They were each others….. and he was nothing. He walked down to the bunker….. alone, prepared to watch his buddy movie…. alone.  
“ They don’t even need me,” he shouted to the empty bunker room as he kicked a balloon.   
“ But I do,” came a voice from the shadows. Blades jumped when he heard the voice and saw Optimus Prime walk out of the shadows.  
“ Sir,” he said saluting the Autobot leader. Then he thought… out loud,” How much of that did you hear?”   
“ Enough. Now where are Bumblebee and the others,” asked the Prime.   
“ They are-”   
“ Right here,” interjected Heatwave from behind,” What do you need us for Sir?”   
“ I only require Blades for this mission,” replied Optimus Prime to mainly Heatwave, but the others as well. Blades looked at the others. He felt special…. needed.   
" But-,” Heatwave tried to protest but to Optimus only shaking his helm.   
“ I need an air assist, that would be most helpful for my mission….. the fate of this island depends upon it.” The others looked greatly surprised, with the exception of Chase who always has a straight expression. Blades turned to Optimus.   
“ I won’t let you down sir,” he said.   
“ But-,” Heatwave protested again, but got a stern look from Optimus.   
“ Heatwave. Please inform Chief Burnes that we are going on a mission, and tell Bumblebee what I said, I only need Blades,” The Autobot leader said, then he gestured Blades to come.  
“ Come Blades, we have a mission to attend to.” Blades couldn’t control it. He started to fanboy…  
“ He said we! Me and Optimus! We’re a ‘we’!” He said exactly what he was afraid of… and everyone stared at him. Blades gasped and put a hand over his mouth.  
“ Blades…. are you….,” Heatwave trailed off before he could finish his question.   
“ I-I,” Blades sputtered before giving up,” yes,” he mumbled. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
“ Blades. It is ok to be who you are. You do not have to hide,” said Optimus wisely,” now come, we have a mission.” Blades turned away from the Autobot leader. He just wanted to go someplace quiet, curl up, and cry. They knew….. they knew and they would make fun of him….  
“ No Optimus Sir…. I… I’ll just go for a walk,” he said as he walked over to the elevator floor, not looking at his team. 

Little did he know that Chase knew how he felt…. Chase understood what being gay was like. He knew all too well of Blades experience…. He watched his crush walked over to the elevator and push the lever, before disappearing to the floor above.   
“Sir,” Heatwave broke the awkward silence,” So what about the mission? Without Blades…. who will take you on the mission?”  
“ I will go by myself. I think you need to help your teammate at the moment,” said Optimus who had a barely seen, sad smile on his face. Then to Chase’s surprise the Autobot leader looked at him.   
“ Go comfort him,” he said to the team… but mostly to him? Did he know? How did he know if he did? Chase looked away from the leaders optics before speaking.   
“ Good luck on your mission Sir,” he said before turning to the elevator.   
“ Good luck on yours too Chase,” said Optimus. Chase froze. He did know…

(Time Pass)

“ What did he mean by that? Good luck on yours too Chase? Chase are you listening to me,” Heatwave rambled. Chase was driving behind his two teammates and was hardly paying attention to the road as much as he liked.. but Blades kept entering his processor. He wanted to know that he was ok…. he wanted to… well… give him a hint at least…. that he was not alone….. He came out of his thoughts when he drove into a mail box.   
“ Chase? Are you ok,” came Boulder’s voice from the commlink.   
“ Huh? Yes- yes I’m alright…. just…. thinking,” he said distantly.   
“ I see Blades,” said Heatwave as he transformed, making sure no one was around. Chase and Boulder transformed also and looked up to where Heatwave was pointing. A cliff looking over the island. By now it was dusk so they had to be careful in order not to step on any animals while walking up the mountain. Soon they got to the top and walked over to Blades, who was heard weeping. Chase sat down next to Blades on one side, Heatwave the other, and Boulder next to Heatwave.   
“ Blades, it’s ok,” said Heatwave as gently as he could.   
“ We won’t make fun of you,” said Chase. Especially me, he thought as he looked at his crush, who’s face was covered by his hands.   
“ How do I know that,” Blades cried,” How do I know you won’t tease me!? How do I know you won’t hate me!?” Chase had to do it, no matter if it betray his sexuality to the others. Chase gently took hold of Blades wrists and pulled them away from his tear streaked face.   
“ Blades…. we would never do that to you… I would never do that to you,” he said softly. 

This gave Heatwave the alert to vacate the premises and he beckoned Boulder to follow him into the woods. 

Chase looked over at the others and thanked them in his processor. Blades looked up at Chase with his energon shot optics.   
“ Really,” he asked.   
“ Really,” replied Chase, who by now had a hand on the side of Blade’s helm, thumb stroking his cheek. Blades smiled and red appeared on his face, making Chase smile back. Suddenly Blades leaned over and kissed Chase, who had his optics wide with shock. Blades pulled back his face a deep red.   
“ S-sorry,” he muttered. Chase smiled again and he knew it was over.. his crush was now his sweetspark. Chase leaned closer to Blades and kissed him.. 

And Blades acknowledged this as being accepted. He was not alone, and he knew it for sure….

**Author's Note:**

> The ship is real!! :D


End file.
